


You Can Break My Bones with Sticks and Stones But I Wish Your Words Didn't Hurt Me

by TheWavesOfTheSea



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Sad, Self-Esteem Issues, Texting, ben needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWavesOfTheSea/pseuds/TheWavesOfTheSea
Summary: Ben can lie to his friends when they ask him what he thinks about himself. but he can't lie to himself





	You Can Break My Bones with Sticks and Stones But I Wish Your Words Didn't Hurt Me

Ben ran. He ran as fast as he possibly could before taking refuge in an alleyway. He coughed loudly, trying to get the oxygen into his heaving lungs. His chest burned, he had been running for close to ten minutes straight. Ben should never have gone to the library. He knew Henry would find him there and chase him down to torment him. “Fatboy. Tits”. Anything to get into his head really. Ben tried, oh how he tried not to let it show how much those words affected him when he was in front of his friends. He was so lucky to have such amazing, caring friends that will stick up for him. This was only one of the incidents this week with Henry Bowers and his stupid gang. But even so, his friends sometimes make fun of him too. Mostly Richie. Ben knows, he should know that Richie is only joking. But when he gets home, he’ll look at himself in the mirror and see what everyone else sees. A fat kid that has nothing better to do than follow around his ‘friends’ that he really didn’t think cared about him anyway.

Today was one of those days. Ben had just run back home from the alley after breathing deeply for a good five minutes. He threw his backpack on his bedroom floor and went over to his mirror, pulling up his shirt. “This is what everyone else sees”, he thought to himself. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes and the longer he looked at himself, the sadder he felt. So, he let the tears fall, leaving hot trails behind. Just then, his phone buzzed. Wiping his eyes, Ben picked his phone of off his dresser.

TrashmouthTozier: We r all going to the quarry in an hour. U up?

Ben: Yeah sure. Just doing the last of my homework.

TrashmouthTozier: Alright see ya later.

Ben was kind of relieved. He was relieved that he had time to compose himself before going to meet his friends. He is relieved he must lie to their faces every day. Because no matter how badly he was hurting, he would never, ever let his friends know it. Ben sniffled once more before grabbing his jacket and heading out the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. Comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
